


Палимпсест

by ShadaLu



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaLu/pseuds/ShadaLu
Summary: Невозможно переписать прожитую жизнь, придумать хеппи-энд там, где все закончилось более чем печально. Или?..





	Палимпсест

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashaa/gifts).



Ветер усиливался. Он выл где-то вверху, между голых, заледенелых веток, превращая их в один огромный и причудливый музыкальный инструмент, издающий совершенно дикие, устрашающие звуки, неприятно скребущие по барабанным перепонкам. Он яростно швырял в лицо пригоршни мелкого колючего снега, будто нарочно стараясь попасть именно в глаза, и так уже почти ничего не видящие в коловороте нарастающей метели и сгущающихся сумерек.  
  
Кажется, он очень не хотел выпускать из своих жестоких объятий неосторожную жертву. Никогда.  
  
Тряхнув головой, Рик постарался перевести мысли с красочных, но бесполезных образов на что-то более приземленное. Как, например, необходимость все-таки дойти до фермы Хершела. Еще бы знать, где она, та ферма.  
  
Машина заглохла примерно за полмили до поворота на подъездную дорогу, так что теоретически до места назначения было всего ничего. Теоретически. И нет, Рик совершенно не хотел вспоминать, сколько раз ему говорили о необходимости заряжать телефон вовремя, а не тогда, когда у двери уже собиралась очередь из тех, кто так и не смог до него дозвониться. Проблема состояла в том, что без возможности позвонить или хотя бы воспользоваться навигатором приходилось плестись сквозь бушующий снежный ад наугад и почти вслепую. И если еще полчаса назад Рик был уверен, что за плотной белой пеленой вот-вот покажутся очертания знакомого дома, то сейчас от прежней убежденности не осталось и следа, а в голову начали закрадываться совсем уж нехорошие мысли. В конце концов, что он, проживший большую часть жизни в солнечной Джорджии, знал о снежных буранах Монтаны? Хершел, бывало, рассказывал, еще когда сам только переехал, но Рик всегда считал это чем-то вроде традиции, сродни тому, как опытные полицейские не упускают возможности попугать новичков самыми жуткими, порой еще и приукрашенными историями, чтобы те не расслабились и не сплоховали в самый неподходящий момент. Наверное, Рик слушал все же недостаточно внимательно.  
  
Он тяжело вздохнул, точнее, попытался, так как снежная крошка моментально забилась и в нос, неосторожно высунутый из и так скверной защиты поднятого воротника зимней куртки. Остановившись, Рик в который раз попытался осмотреться и сориентироваться, но взгляд натыкался лишь на снег, снег и еще больше снега. Даже стволы ближайших деревьев едва проступали в сгустившихся бледных сумерках, закутанные, словно призраки, в полупрозрачные саваны ярящейся метелью.  
  
Где же эта чертова ферма? Или, если уж на то пошло, где хоть какое-то жилье? Да, Хершел со своей немаленькой семьей жил на отшибе, но не в пустыне же! Учитывая, сколько Рик прошел с того момента, как вылез из машины и решил срезать путь через небольшой лесок, примыкавший (по его прикидкам) к восточному выпасу фермы, он должен был дойти до кого-то из соседей, даже если из-за неожиданной вспышки топографического кретинизма, которым никогда не страдал, пошел вдруг не в ту сторону. Не дошел он, однако, никуда. И густота, высота и возраст леса вокруг, замеченные (хоть и отодвигаемые из сознания подальше), еще когда он способен был что-то разглядеть, будили внутри подозрение, что это явно не та молодняковая роща, которую он намеревался пройти даже в метель минут за двадцать максимум.  
  
Еще одно подозрение, также ворочающееся где-то под тяжело стучащим сердцем все настойчивее, он близко рассматривать отказывался тем более. Если он не выйдет хоть куда-то в ближайшие полчаса-час…  
  
Попытавшись — успешно или нет, он так и не понял, — пошевелить онемевшими пальцами в толстых рукавицах, Рик мысленно обругал Хершела (за приглашение) и себя (за согласие приехать) и поплелся дальше, едва переставляя ноги. Еще чуть-чуть. Здесь обязательно должно быть какое-то жилье. Или хотя бы укрытие. Хоть что-нибудь, кроме этой чертовой бесконечной белесой полумглы!  


***

  
Когда впереди замерцал неуверенный оранжевый огонек, Рик подумал сначала, что ему кажется. Что отчаявшееся сознание шутит жестокие шутки, дает ложную надежду, чтобы только заставить уставшее, почти ничего уже не чувствующее тело продолжать двигаться. Однако даже двадцать тяжелых шагов спустя огонек не исчез, напротив, окреп, стал увереннее и больше. _Приблизился_. Точнее, это он, Рик, оказался на двадцать шагов ближе к чему-то горящему. А значит, излучающему тепло. Едва только заторможенные, вялые мозги сформировали последнюю мысль, как ноги будто сами собой ускорились и понесли его к вожделенному убежищу почти бегом.  
  
Впервые за несколько часов Рик позволил себе осознать, насколько на самом деле замерз. Заледенел буквально.  
  
Оказавшись возле входа, он даже не подумал постучать, как и о том, что может быть закрыто вообще, — просто налег на дверь всем весом, буквально вваливаясь внутрь. Благословенное тепло тут же обхватило его, словно огромными плюшевыми лапами, туманя зрение и сознание.  
  
«Дошел… Слава богу, дошел. Теперь все будет в порядке. Дошел… Я дошел…» — крутилось в голове, как заевший на повторе куплет.  
  
Рик понятия не имел, сколько простоял возле двери, просто дыша, просто впитывая уютный жар, идущий от очага, просто осознавая, что жив. Когда первоначальный восторг чуть поутих, сменившись ощущением тяжести в конечностях, начавших постепенно оттаивать, взгляд внезапно сфокусировался на чужом лице, обращенном к нему. Чуть прищуренные серо-голубые глаза смотрели из-под длинной челки внимательно и будто бы выжидающе. И вероятно, уже давно.  
  
Щеки, судя по ощущениям, вспыхнули, но Рик не был уверен, в чем причина: в стыде или в банальной реакции сосудов на тепло. Неловко кашлянув, он произнес:  
  
— Добрый вечер.  
  
Голос прозвучал хрипло и неуверенно, но хозяин дома, расслабленно сидящий в потрепанном кресле, накрытом какой-то шкурой, лишь коротко кивнул ему, словно старому знакомому, и показал рукой с зажатой в ней бутылкой пива на такое же напротив. Немой?  
  
— Прошу прощения, что так ворвался… — снова заговорил Рик, подходя к предложенному креслу. Скинув на пол рюкзак, он принялся расстегивать куртку. Пальцы будто кололи тысячи крохотных иголочек, и дело почти не двигалось. Незнакомец молчал, хотя Рик по-прежнему чувствовал на себе его взгляд — не совсем неприятно, скорее остро непривычно, как на сцене под слепяще ярким прожектором и без малейшего представления, что надо сказать. — Я заблудился. Ехал к друзьям на Рождество, машина заглохла… Тут совсем недалеко… Эм… должно было быть недалеко. Но… метель, — закончил он неуклюже, словно в жизни двух слов вместе не связывал, и замолчал тоже, завороженно глядя в спокойные глаза, которые, несмотря на цвет, напоминающий зимнее небо, не вязались с холодом ни капли. Затем, спохватившись, добавил: — Рик Граймс.  
  
На какой-то момент показалось, что его протянутую руку просто проигнорируют, но потом незнакомец наконец пошевелился и, подавшись вперед, обхватил его ладонь, все еще ледяную и почти ничего не чувствующую, своей — сухой и теплой.  
  
— Дэрил.  
  
Показалось, что уголки тонких губ чуть приподнялись и в глазах мелькнула усмешка, но Рик не был уверен. Вместо того чтобы продолжить, назвав и фамилию, Дэрил встал и, бесцеремонно, хоть и легко толкнув его в грудь, ушел куда-то в дальний угол комнаты, тонущий в полумраке. От неожиданности Рик потерял равновесие и упал, приземлившись, впрочем, в удачно стоявшее позади кресло. Громко выдохнув, он собрался было возмутиться, но тут Дэрил вернулся и сунул ему под нос стакан, наполненный, судя по запаху, вполне приличным виски.  
  
И теперь Рик не сомневался — улыбка была, пусть и такая же едва заметная, как и раньше. Но он ее видел. Или чувствовал? Словно порыв теплого летнего ветерка на коже. Посреди зимы. Мда.  
  
Смущенно хмыкнув, он опустил глаза, мысленно наказывая себе прекратить думать ерунду. Недаром Лори постоянно твердила, что он со своей писаниной напрочь теряет связь с реальностью. Он мог бы ее поправить, что не так уж напрочь и далеко не всегда. Но это если бы она его слушала, что она перестала делать уже через года два после начала семейной жизни. Если вообще когда-либо делала.  
  
Отпив маленький глоток, Рик поставил стакан на стоявший рядом маленький столик с темной поцарапанной столешницей и, чтобы чем-то себя занять, принялся оглядывать помещение, попутно растирая руки. Пальцы на ногах тоже покалывало, и жутко хотелось снять обувь и потереть и их, но это было бы совсем уж наглостью.  
  
При более пристальном рассмотрении то, что он громко назвал домом, больше тянуло на охотничью хижину, одноэтажную, судя по отсутствию лестниц, и состоящую максимум из трех комнат. Рик вообще ставил на две: прихожая-гостиная, она же кухня и столовая, и спальня. Свет от ярко горящего маленького камина, служащего, судя по всему, заодно и для приготовления пищи, оставлял в тени только самые дальние углы, так что все было как на ладони. И темное необработанное дерево стен, и скудная, потрепанная мебель, состоящая из двух кресел у самого очага, низкого, угрожающе шатающегося столика между ними, заваленного шкурами и одеялами дивана у стены (возможно, комната вообще одна, а дверь ведет в кладовку, отметил про себя Рик) и стола побольше у единственного окна с двумя стульями рядом. В домике было пыльно, неубрано, но уютно. Тихо, несмотря на завывание неунимающейся метели за стенами.  
  
Переведя взгляд обратно на Дэрила, он, даже не удивившись уже, натолкнулся на ответный, все такой же внимательный и испытующий. Словно терпеливо, но настойчиво ждущий от него чего-то. Вот только чего?  
  
— Ты здесь живешь? — спросил Рик, чтобы разбить слишком многозначительную тишину, подтекста которой никак не мог понять. Он тут же сообразил, насколько его вопрос глуп — ну кто будет жить в этой крохотной хижине в глуши? — но исправляться было уже поздно. Разве что извиниться, но вряд ли это улучшило бы ситуацию, а с ней и впечатление Дэрила о нем.  
  
Тот, впрочем, только хмыкнул и пожал широкими плечами, обтянутыми вытертой до потери конкретного цвета темной рубашкой.  
  
— Можно и так сказать.  
  
Он оставил где-то свое пиво и теперь держал в руке такой же стакан, какой дал Рику, время от времени отпивая виски, но так, будто это последняя порция в его жизни и ее нужно во что бы то ни стало растянуть как можно надольше. Почему-то казалось, что для него это не характерно, хотя Рик ни за что бы не смог сказать, откуда взялась такая мысль.  
  
— А я из Бель Форч, что в Южной Дакоте. — В серо-голубых глазах промелькнуло удивление, смешанное с недоверием, и Рик поспешил исправиться, стараясь не задумываться, почему выражение этих глаз читается настолько легко — будто он знает их обладателя так давно, что слова просто утратили свою обязательность. — То есть родился и вырос в округе Кинг в Джорджии, но уже год как переехал.  
  
Дэрил молча кивнул — удовлетворенно, как показалось Рику, — и, видимо, заметил его невольное шарканье ногами по полу в попытках расшевелить кровоток в ступнях, потому что неожиданно нахмурился и сказал:  
  
— Ты уже снимешь наконец эти чертовы ботинки или будешь ждать, пока пальцы отвалятся? И ноги к огню вытяни.  
  
— Да как-то не хотелось совсем уж…  
  
— Я что, похож на гребаного чистоплюя, которому не похрен, в каком виде ты тут сидишь? Или ты тут где-то красную дорожку заметил? Еще смокинг, блять, надень.  
  
Да уж, дорожки не наблюдалось, дощатый пол между креслами покрывала только огромная вытертая медвежья шкура. Кажется, даже настоящая.  
  
Послушно снимая недостаточно теплые, как выяснилось, для такой погоды ботинки, Рик кивнул на прислоненный к креслу арбалет и спросил:  
  
— Охотишься?  
  
— Больше нет.  
  
В домике и впрямь не было следов свежей добычи, хотя Рик, по правде, не очень хорошо представлял, что ожидал увидеть. Тушу животного на столе? Кучу требухи в тазике? Мысленно фыркнув на лезущие в голову глупости, он подумал, что все же что-то вроде относительно свежих шкур оказалось бы в тему. Однако все, попавшиеся до сих пор на глаза, были не просто старыми — древними.  
  
— Что так?  
  
Он с блаженством распрямил ноги, пододвинув ступни поближе к огню, и взял со столика стакан, который успел снова стать полным. Магическим образом, не иначе. Ну, точнее, магия если и присутствовала, то только в исполнении Дэрила, конечно (и собственной невнимательности Рика), но ему понравилась мысль. Тепло, мягкий свет очага и алкоголь постепенно расплавляли не только напряжение прошедшего дня, но, похоже, и наросшую с возрастом корку скептического здравомыслия, и в душе просыпалось редкое, хоть и все еще знакомое, ощущение радости существования. Незамысловатого удовлетворения просто от того, что ты есть, от того, что жив. Даже мир, ограниченный сейчас темными стенами хижины, вдруг стал выглядеть замечательным местом безграничных возможностей — только руку протяни. Невольно улыбнувшись, Рик вскинул взгляд на своего гостеприимного хозяина, осознав наконец, что молчит тот слишком долго. Вопросительно приподнял брови, показывая, что не потерялся окончательно в собственных мыслях и все еще ждет ответа.  
  
— Всему свое время. Уже отохотился я, — криво усмехнулся Дэрил, и Рика посетила странная мысль — что тот гораздо старше, чем показалось поначалу.  
  
Если на первый взгляд Рик дал бы ему лет тридцать с небольшим, на пару лет меньше даже, чем было ему самому, то сейчас вдруг подумалось, что сидящий напротив человек прожил намного больше. Да, пожалуй, именно так: не дольше — больше. Может, дело было в причудливой игре света, из-за которой щетина на подбородке Дэрила на мгновение показалась почти серебристой, а может, в неподъемной, свинцовой усталости, ясно проступившей в серо-голубых глазах. Рик замечал такую прежде только у военных ветеранов, служивших в горячих точках, — у тех, кто видел слишком много, чтобы смотреть на мир по-прежнему.  
  
Дэрил отвернулся и, вытряхнув из мятой пачки сигарету, закурил, уставившись на пляску огненных языков в камине. Сменившееся освещение разбило иллюзию, оставив позади вполне обычный образ — и странную неудовлетворенность, причину которой Рик назвать бы не смог, хоть и почувствовал ее остро и ярко. И неожиданно.  
  
Хотя… Воспользовавшись отвлечением собеседника, Рик наконец рассмотрел его по-настоящему, не только как пусть и невольного, но спасителя, а как человека. Мужчину.  
  
И все встало на свои места. В другое время, при других обстоятельствах… Рик бы не отказался познакомиться поближе. Значительно ближе. Прижаться к этим тонким губам своими, запустить пальцы в длинные темные волосы, убирая назад челку, чтобы всмотреться в постоянно будто чуть прищуренные, настороженные глаза и прочитать там…  
  
…Голод. Тоскливый, безнадежный голод. Не имеющий ничего общего с потребностью в еде.  
  
Рик моргнул, внезапно понимая, что Дэрил уже какое-то время смотрит прямо на него.  
  
— А я был полицейским, — сказал, только чтобы что-то сказать, чтобы нарушить напряженное, режущее молчание. — Года четыре как ушел.  
  
— Что так? — эхом его предыдущего вопроса отозвался Дэрил, снова отворачиваясь и делая очередную глубокую затяжку.  
  
— Да вот… Как ты сказал, всему свое время, наверное. Наверное, время для меня пришло что-то менять, что-то…  
  
— Ты не рад перемене, — не вопрос — утверждение. — Ты не хотел уходить.  
  
— Не то чтобы не хотел… На тот момент это казалось хорошим вариантом.  
  
— Больше не кажется.  
  
И снова — простая констатация. Рик пожал плечами. Что он мог сказать? Что работать с любовником жены оказалось для него чересчур? Что переводиться в другой город не хотелось, чтобы не отдаляться совсем от сына? И что в итоге все равно все оказалось впустую, потому что Карл так и не понял? Ни того, что в ссорах обычно виноваты двое, ни развода, ни новой реальности, в которой у него вдруг появился еще и отчим в придачу к отцу. Кто-то один, по мнению Карла, был лишним.  
  
Или попытаться объяснить, как до сих пор жжет в груди от того, что чаша весов склонилась не в его пользу?  
  
Почему-то казалось, что Дэрил и так знает. Не как список фактов, но иначе, по-другому, глубже. Где-то на уровне интуиции, как сам Рик всегда знал, от кого при задержании стоит ждать проблем, у кого скорее всего окажется оружие, а кто только на угрозы и способен.  
  
И даже странность этого больше не беспокоила.  
  
— Все, что ни происходит, — все к лучшему.  
  
— Долго, блять, тренировался? Чтоб звучало так, будто ты в это веришь? — насмешливо фыркнул Дэрил, точным щелчком пальцев отправляя окурок прямо в огонь. — Потренируйся еще.  
  
— Думаешь, поможет?  
  
— Ну, некоторые идиоты верят, что если долго говорить себе, что можешь летать, то однажды у тебя вырастут крылья. Как по мне, дерьмо дерьмом. Умнее научиться жить без них и не ныть без толку.  
  
Рик улыбнулся. Слабо, но от души, удивив самого себя — и неожиданным пониманием, что и вправду ведь можно сказать, что тренировался, учитывая, как настойчиво, раз за разом повторял он это у себя в голове, и не менее внезапным — и невероятным — осознанием, что мысль о ложности утверждения не принесла с собой ломающего страха. Ничего она с собой не принесла на самом деле. Простой факт — что-то в его жизни пошло не так. Хуже было то, что за этой мыслью по пятам следовала другая — в его жизни очень и очень давно что-то пошло не так и после уже не исправилось. Ему бы счастливую приземленность Дэрила…  
  
— Что, настолько хреново? — спросил тот, без проблем уловив перемену в его настроении — наверняка по резко скисшей физиономии.  
  
— Да не то чтобы…  
  
— Если не по душе то, чем занимаешься, кто мешает все поменять?  
  
— Да никто, конечно. Но я и не могу сказать, что мне не по душе, просто… — запнувшись, Рик попытался подобрать слова, чтобы выразить то, что и сам не очень хорошо понимал. — Это что-то, что было на периферии моего сознания еще со школьных лет. Не то чтобы я думал об этом всерьез, так, иногда представлял, что мог бы… А потом пошел в полицию и все как-то отошло на второй план, я был доволен своей работой, я правда считал, что это именно то, что я и должен делать, что у меня получается лучше всего. И когда решил все изменить, когда изменил… Просто мне иногда кажется, что слишком поздно. Что уже не стоило… пытаться вернуть… вернуться… Иногда мне кажется, что это лишь попытка повернуть время вспять, прожить жизнь по-другому, исправить то, что уже давно сделано и никакому исправлению не подлежит. Не только в профессиональном плане.  
  
Смущенно отведя глаза, он пригубил виски, понимая внезапно, что стакан успел почти опустеть, а сознание окутала приятная расслабленность. Дэрил молча протянул руку с бутылкой и долил снова почти до краев. Наверное, следовало отказаться — крепкий алкоголь да на голодный желудок… Но с другой стороны — какая разница? Сегодня ему все равно уже никуда не идти. А может быть, и завтра, если погода не улучшится. Мысль не вызвала сожаления, только послала по телу еще одну волну ленивой неги. Он и не хотел никуда уходить.  
  
— Херня все это, — произнес Дэрил очень тихо, но отчетливо. — Ты живой. Пока ты живой — ты можешь менять все, что хочешь, и придумывать для этого причины или загоняться, поздно или нет, не обязательно. Вот когда сдох… Тогда да, тогда уж, блять, точно поздно. Хоть на дерьмо изойди.  
  
— Жаль, что мы не встретились раньше, — неожиданно сказал Рик.  
  
Теперь наступил черед Дэрила отводить глаза, и Рик почти готов был поручиться, что заставило его это сделать то ж таки смущение.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что я бы вписался в твой чистенький мир, — пробормотал Дэрил спустя несколько минут, вставая, чтобы подбросить дров в огонь.  
  
И да, глядя на его поношенные штаны, и потрепанную темную рубашку, и видавшую виды жилетку со свинцово-серыми, затертыми крыльями на спине, Рик ясно видел, что в его привычном окружении этому человеку места бы не нашлось. Весь облик Дэрила, включая острые, настороженные взгляды из-под неаккуратных лохм чересчур длинных волос и точные, но резкие движения, такие, будто он готов в любую минуту кинуться в драку, говорил о совершенно незнакомой Рику жизни. Такой, какую он сам, может, и видел, где-нибудь на задворках (хотя что-то глубоко внутри твердило, что нет, _такого_ он не видел никогда), но не понимал, не мог понять. Не на самом деле. Да и не то чтобы когда-нибудь хотел. До сегодня.  
  
— Может, я бы вписался в твой.  
  
На это Дэрил ответил долгим нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
— Поверь, Рик, ты бы не хотел оказаться в моем мире. Никогда.  
  
— Ты не можешь этого знать.  
  
— Блять, еще как могу! Ни один человек в здравом уме не хотел бы.  
  
— Расскажи.  
  
— Ты бы не поверил, если бы даже мне с какого-то хрена захотелось об этом говорить.  
  
— Знаешь, я тоже не вчера родился. И служба в полиции порой приводила меня в не самые… приятные места, даже в нашем небольшом городке. Я видел многое и еще больше могу представить.  
  
— Не можешь, — мрачно покачал головой Дэрил, снова закуривая.  
  
Внутри вспыхнула было пьяненькая обида, но Рик старательно затоптал ее слабые ростки, глубоко вдохнув и длинно выдохнув через нос. Похоже, пить все же надо было меньше. Вопреки последней мысли, он поднес стакан к губам и сделал еще один глоток.  
  
— Могу. Я могу представить все что угодно. В конце концов, я чертов писатель, нам положено иметь неограниченную фантазию!  
  
— Ты — кто?  
  
Вот теперь ему, наверное, точно следовало обидеться, но выражение искреннего изумления, да что там, почти откровенного шока на лице Дэрила смотрелось так забавно, что вместо этого он рассмеялся. А ведь он и правда не говорил, на что именно променял полицейский жетон. Если бы знал, какую получит реакцию, сказал бы значительно раньше, признался Рик сам себе, наблюдая, как удивление уступает место раздражению, призванному скрыть стыд и, кажется, обиду. Без особого успеха. Дэрил явно не любил, когда над ним смеялись, пусть и беззлобно.  
  
С некоторым трудом подавив не желающую уходить улыбку, Рик постарался сместить внимание своего неожиданно ранимого собеседника на что-то другое. Максимально выпрямившись в кресле, он демонстративно выпятил грудь и, махнув рукой со стаканом (и чуть не расплескав его содержимое), провозгласил:  
  
— Я создаю миры — и уничтожаю их. Населяю их людьми — и стираю из существования целые расы. Изобретаю новые девайсы… даже техноцивилизации — и… — Дэрил смотрел на него с комичной смесью недоумения, растерянности и какого-то настороженного веселья, и Рик, не выдержав, рассмеялся снова, тихо, с притворным стыдом закрыв лицо ладонью. — Черт. Кажется, демиург из меня так себе.  
  
— Да уж, на какой-то момент ты меня почти напугал. Думал, не стоило тебе столько наливать.  
  
Когда он опустил руку, снова взглянув на Дэрила, тот улыбался тоже. Неуверенно, будто делать ему это приходилось очень редко. Или давно. Но все же.  
  
Внутри потеплело, и алкоголь, Рик знал, на этот раз был ни при чем.  
  
— А ты… — прочистив горло, начал он. — Если не охотишься, тогда что ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Наверное, уже ничего. Кажется… Думаю, я наконец сделал то, для чего тут околачивался.  
  
Очень «хороший» ответ. Аж прям такой, что непонятнее было бы только уравнение по ядерной физике. Нахмурившись, он попробовал еще раз, более конкретно:  
  
— Когда эта метель закончится и я наконец доберусь до фермы своих друзей, чтобы сообщить им, что не замерз до смерти у них под носом, может, потом мы могли бы…  
  
— Нет.  
  
А вот это уже было обидно. И зря, по его мнению.  
  
— Я всего лишь имел в виду…  
  
— Я ухожу отсюда, — перебил Дэрил, и в его тихом голосе Рик (с готовностью дурака, как сам себе тут же сказал) услышал просьбу — понять. — Завтра. Даже если ты найдешь эту хижину, меня тут уже не будет, Рик. Так что лучше и не ищи. А то ведь некому в следующий раз будет отогревать твою замороженную задницу и отпаивать тебя отличным виски, когда опять попадешь в снежную бурю.  
  
Последнее было сказано явно в попытке пошутить, но Рик не заметил веселья в глазах Дэрила и не стал утруждать себя неискренней улыбкой тоже.  
  
— Переезжаешь? Далеко?  
  
— Еще не знаю.  
  
— Как так? И наверняка ж ты еще сюда вернешься — вряд ли на эту хижину много покупателей найдется, какая б она уютная ни была.  
  
Дэрил покачал головой, чуть усмехаясь. В его руке дымилась зажженная сигарета, хотя Рик понятия не имел, когда он успел ее подкурить (или добить предыдущую). Кажется, пить и правда следовало меньше.  
  
— Не думаю, что вернусь. И хижина не моя на самом деле.  
  
— О. А как же… Хозяин не против?  
  
— Да хрен его знает. Не уверен, что эта развалюха последние лет десять-двадцать вообще кому-то принадлежала.  
  
— Не похоже, чтоб тут так долго никто не жил, — пробормотал Рик, чтобы что-то сказать. На фоне тяжелого дня, занятого беготней по лесу наперегонки с метелью, придающее сил действие алкоголя быстро прошло, сменившись еще большей усталостью. Веки казались тяжелыми, и только желание продлить… нет, не беседу даже — присутствие (особенно в свете того, что продолжать знакомство Дэрил, по всем признакам, не планировал) помогало держать глаза открытыми.  
  
— Так я и не говорил, что никто не жил. Такие же приблуды, как я.  
  
— И где же они?  
  
— Последний пустил себе пулю в висок, — сказано было спокойно, безразлично, между делом, и Рик почувствовал прошедший по спине неприятный холодок, несмотря на подогрев сразу из двух источников: от очага и изнутри, от крепкого спиртного.  
  
— Интересно почему… — протянул он, и правда пытаясь прикинуть, насколько должна быть паршивой жизнь, чтобы человек решил своими собственными руками ее оборвать. Не изменить — закончить. Навсегда…  
  
— Заебался, — коротко и с абсолютной уверенностью ответил Дэрил, пожав плечами, будто добавляя: что тут непонятного-то?  
  
— Если… заебался, мог что-то поменять. Как я, например.  
  
— И очень ты доволен? — усмехнулся Дэрил, выливая остатки виски ему в стакан.  
  
— По крайней мере я жив, сам сказал.  
  
— У него были другие обстоятельства. Он пытался… долго. Слишком долго. А потом стало уже ни к чему. Когда жизнь превращается не просто в дерьмо, но в дерьмо бесполезное, опасное и с единственно возможным результатом, на кой хер?.. Вот именно это ты у себя тогда и спрашиваешь — на кой, мать его, хер?  
  
И опять стопроцентная уверенность. И безошибочная горечь в голосе. Кем бы ни был тот, о ком шла речь, — Дэрилу он явно был не чужим. И даже не просто знакомым.  
  
Рик попытался внимательнее всмотреться в серо-голубые глаза, но огонь в очаге притух, и на лице Дэрила танцевали густые тени, мешая и так не очень острому после выпитого взгляду сосредоточиться. Потаращившись несколько минут без толку, он вздохнул и сдался. Хотел спросить еще что-то, уточнить, но… нет. Это казалось лишним.  
  
— Жаль. Хотелось… Хотелось бы по-другому. Не так… безнадежно.  
  
Дэрил молчал, опустив глаза, но глядя, кажется, куда-то вглубь, в себя, а не на грязный дощатый пол.  
  
— А хочешь… — Рик ни за что не смог бы объяснить, что заставило его сказать следующие слова (ну, кроме доброй дозы виски), но сказал их все равно: — Хочешь, я напишу по-другому?  
  
— Да ну на хуй. Смысл? Как было, так было, — пренебрежительно мотнул головой Дэрил, но идея в мозгу Рика уже укоренилась и уходить отказывалась.  
  
— А почему бы и нет? Кому от этого хуже станет?  
  
— А кому лучше?  
  
— Мне? Тебе? Твоему… другу.  
  
— Другу? Да я терпеть его не мог! Он всю жизнь был бесполезным куском дерьма, только и умел, что проебывать раз за разом все, что было для него важно! Всех. Он получил то, что заслужил.  
  
Неожиданно эмоциональная тирада заставила Рика невольно отодвинуться, уперевшись в спинку кресла, и растерянно поморгать. Но не отступить, потому как, что бы — и как бы — Дэрил ни говорил, а Рик видел в его глазах желание, потаенное, тщательно подавляемое и оттого еще более жгучее, — чтобы все и вправду сложилось иначе. Ну или хотел видеть.  
  
— Я же говорю, что напишу по-другому. Что он не… гм, проебал все. Или что у него получилось что-то исправить. Или… Или еще как-то. Я придумаю. Не сейчас — голова не варит уже, — но придумаю, обещаю.  
  
Дэрил пожал плечами. Затем, несколько минут спустя, пробормотал:  
  
— Только не делай его придурком-чистоплюем, как из какого-нибудь гребаного журнала для идиотов.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Еще несколько минут спустя:  
  
— И полным тупицей тоже.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— И чтобы он со всякими выкрутасами учеными не говорил.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— И…  
  
— Я сделаю его таким, как ты.  
  
По тому, как Дэрил вскинул глаза — быстро, неверяще — и тут же попытался их спрятать за завесой длинной челки — смущенно, — Рик понял, что попал в точку. В самое чертово яблочко. Еще бы понять, что это значит… Увы, усталость брала свое и никакие желания (сознательные или не очень) больше не помогали — веки упрямо опускались, будто весили по тонне.  
  
— Ты бы ему понравился, Рик, — услышал он через какое-то время сквозь дрему. — Черт, ты ему _нравился_. Больше, чем… Больше чем. Хоть там, хоть здесь… — И позже, когда перед глазами уже полным ходом мелькали картинки, не имеющие никакого отношения к реальности: — На столе есть карта. Обязательно посмотри утром. И… а, да на хуй, напиши! Напиши про него… Про меня. Чтобы… Чтобы все закончилось по-другому.  
  
К плечу прикоснулась крепкая рука, чуть потрясла, осторожно, но настойчиво, требуя, видимо, ответа, и Рик согласно угукнул, тут же провалившись в сон окончательно.  


***

  
Проснулся он от холода, отчаянно стуча зубами. С трудом распрямив задеревеневшую шею, уткнулся взглядом сначала в кучу шкур, наваленных на него как попало, а затем, когда вчерашние события всплыли в полусонной голове, быстро осмотрелся. В доме было пусто. И не пусто «хозяин только что вышел и скоро вернется», а скорее «здесь уже черт знает сколько не было ни души».  
  
Да и дома как такового не было, поправил себя Рик, приглядевшись внимательнее. Дальняя стена прогнила и завалилась вместе с частью крыши, оставаясь лишь условной преградой для ветра и прочих прелестей природы, через многочисленные щели в разошедшихся от времени стенах без особых проблем пробивался утренний свет и — судя по небольших кучках на полу — снег. Камин, больше похожий на простое углубление в стене, обложенное камнями и присоединенное к подобию дымохода, хранил только давно остывший пепел. Выпутавшись из пахнущих плесенью шкур и подойдя ближе, Рик в этом убедился. Огонь здесь не разжигали очень и очень давно.  
  
Кстати, ботинки его обнаружились на месте, то есть на ногах, хотя он точно помнил…  
  
Тряхнув головой, он снова обвел растерянным взглядом полуразвалившуюся лачугу, в которой провел ночь. Умудрившись каким-то чудом не замерзнуть. Что было невозможно просто потому… что невозможно. По всем законам природы нереально.  
  
И во рту не было привкуса вчерашнего виски. Совсем. Как и стаканов на столике. Собственно, как и столика — на полу валялись какие-то обломки, наверное, бывшие когда-то именно им. И кресло возле мертвого очага стояло только одно…  
  
Что за?..  
  
Вспомнив внезапно последние слова Дэрила (которого он, по всем признакам, вчера не встречал, как, впрочем, и никогда, получается), Рик подошел к столу.  
  
Карта, придавленная полузакопченным-полупроржавевшим чайником, лежала там, бросая еще один вызов здравости его рассудка. Потрепанная, но вполне читаемая (такая, какой она ни за что не могла бы сохраниться в этих развалинах, прошептал голос где-то на задворках сознания, но Рик от него отмахнулся: не время). Углем была отмечена всего одна точка — видимо, хижина, в которой он находился сейчас. Судя по всему, запутавшись в бесконечном снежном круговороте, он ушел вчера восточнее, в глубь леса, однако недалеко отсюда пролегала дорога, по которой можно было без проблем добраться до фермы Хершела. И метель за стенами, к счастью, больше не завывала.  
  
Подняв с пола рюкзак, Рик решительно направился к выходу. У двери остановился, ощущая внутри непреодолимое желание обернуться, _увидеть_ … _Уютный огонек в камине, пляшущие на стенах тени и две фигуры, погруженные в неторопливую — бессмысленную, такую, черт возьми, бессмысленную, неправильную, не такую, как следовало бы! — беседу. Будто у них впереди все время мира…_  
  
Крепко зажмурившись, он помотал головой, пытаясь вытрясти ошеломляющее чувство потери — _кого? кого ты мог потерять, идиот?_ — и вышел на улицу, так и не посмотрев назад.  


***

  
Снега за ночь насыпало немало, и дорога, особенно та ее часть, что пролегала по лесу, затянулась, но ближе к вечеру, уставший, голодный и снова замерзший, Рик все же добрался наконец до фермы. Встретили его криками — облегчения и возмущения вперемешку. Только когда Рик уже всерьез думал, что голова вот-вот взорвется от повторяющихся наставлений «заряжать, мать твою, телефон!» и охов «слава богу, жив!», Хершел рявкнул:  
  
— А ну, тихо! Раскудахтались, куры. На стол накрывайте, пока гости с голоду не перемерли.  
  
Рик одарил бывшего, еще по округу Кинг, соседа благодарным взглядом. Кэрол, которая, в общем-то, и сама среди гостей вроде как числилась, но и громче всех причитала, покраснела и вместе с остальными женщинами шустро умчалась на кухню.  
  
В ожидании ужина Рик вытянул ноги поближе к горящему камину ( _настоящему_ , с _настоящим_ огнем на этот раз, твердо напомнил он себе) и прикрыл глаза, вполуха слушая, как перекидываются короткими замечаниями Хершел, Арнольд и Шон, как изредка вставляют несколько слов Гленн и Отис и как увлеченно болтает со своей куклой София. На душе было… почти спокойно. Лениво и тепло. Рик полагал, что именно так ощущается семья, хотя не чувствовал ничего подобного ни ребенком, ни — уж подавно — с Лори. Даже рождение Карла этого не исправило, как бы он ни пытался себя тогда обманывать.  
  
А потом…  
  
_Открылась и, громко хлопнув, закрылась задняя дверь, и кухню заполнил радостный женский гомон, разбавляемый отрывистыми репликами, произносимыми мужским голосом. Таким знакомым…  
  
Шаги по коридору, быстрые, порывистые, с короткой остановкой в прихожей._  
  
_Даже не думая, что делает, Рик вскочил на ноги — как раз в тот момент, когда в дверях гостиной показался припозднившийся гость. Простые штаны и рубашка, будто он зашел к соседям между делом, а никак не на рождественский ужин, жилетка (и Рик знал, **знал** , что, если пришедший повернется спиной, там будут крылья); тонкие губы с родинкой над верхней, серо-голубые глаза, глядящие из-под длинной темной челки с любопытством и настороженностью._  
  
_— Дэрил… — выдохнул Рик потрясенно.  
  
— Ну вот, уже наговорили про меня, что каждый по роже узнать может, — раздраженно фыркнул тот. — А я даже не обещал, что приду. Надо было слушать Мэрла и…  
  
— Дэрил! Ты пришел! — перебивая, радостно воскликнула София._  
  
_— Хватит ворчать, как медведь-шатун, лучше подвинься, — сказала Мэгги, беззлобно пихая Дэрила локтем, держа при этом в руках огромное блюдо с индейкой.  
  
— Да…_  
  
_— И следи за языком, а то София, по-моему, знает слишком много лишних слов для ее возраста, — тут же подключилась Кэрол, заходя следом со стопкой тарелок.  
  
Дальше посыпались приветствия, вопросы, и Рик обнаружил себя в стороне, у самого камина, наблюдающим. Не понимающим, но и не имеющим желания искать какие-то объяснения. Дэрил был здесь, прямо сейчас, на самом деле — так какая, к черту, разница, каким образом?_  
  
_Когда Хершел наконец подвел Дэрила к нему познакомиться по-настоящему, Рик невольно задержал крепкую мозолистую ладонь в своей чересчур надолго, чем заслужил недоумевающий взгляд первого и острый, внимательный — но не враждебный — второго.  
  
И когда Дэрил выходил на веранду покурить, Рик следовал за ним каждый раз почти неосознанно, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет. Снова. Но Дэрил не исчезал. Смотрел поначалу странно, однако в открытую никаких протестов не озвучивал, так что Рик с чистой совестью посчитал свое поведение если и не вполне… обычным, то приемлемым._  
  
_Дэрил… Этот Дэрил предпочитал молчать. Но Рика это вполне устраивало — он или заполнял кристально-хрупкую тишину морозной ночи сам, рассказывая о первом, что приходило в голову, или молчал тоже. И это казалось — естественно.  
  
Как и то, что, когда Рик упомянул о заглохшей машине, по-прежнему стоявшей где-то неподалеку от съезда с основной дороги, Дэрил предложил на следующий день взять у Тома («который все равно не то что задницу не оторвет от дивана до самого Нового года, но даже не протрезвеет, старый мудак») эвакуатор и забрать тачку самим._  
  
_Так же естественно было затем задержаться до конца праздников (тем более что через день снова взъярилась метель, хоть уже и не такая сильная; да и когда еще он выберется из своей дыры сюда?). И, наверное, еще естественней было поддаться наконец на уговоры Хершела и начать искать себе дом в городке неподалеку (и нет, Рик ни на секунду не задумался, насколько не любит суровые зимы Монтаны). В конце концов, писать он мог где угодно, а все его друзья — все оставшиеся у него друзья — были здесь.  
Но самым естественным оказалось прижаться однажды, едва ли неделю спустя после знакомства, к тонким теплым губам — и почувствовать ответное движение почти сразу, будто Дэрил давно уже этого ждал._  
  
_— Ты так смотрел еще в первый вечер, — ответил позже Дэрил на его вопрос, — что я боялся, как бы прямо при всех не набросился.  
  
В отместку Рик укусил его за плечо, с удовольствием полюбовавшись после отметинами своих зубов на гладкой коже, — за то, что знал и молчал, наверняка втихую посмеиваясь над страданиями придурка, ухнувшего во влюбленность, словно в омут, как малолетка сопливая.  
  
Дэрил только фыркнул, лениво потягиваясь и заставляя в процессе простыню съехать вниз, чего — естественно — хватило, чтобы отвлечь Рика от всего и надолго.  
  
И конечно же, все закончилось по-другому._  
  
Как Рик и обещал.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке в игре "Тайный Санта".  
> Заявка: "Домик в заснеженном лесу. Горячий напиток у печки и душевный разговор о чём угодно после холода и одиночества. Направленность любая. Предпочитаемые фэндомы: Ходячие мертвецы, Волчонок, Ведьмак, Гарри Поттер, Титаны, Варкрафт".
> 
> Работа написана в подарок замечательной Akashaa.


End file.
